lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prologue: Work Song
"Prologue: Work Song" is part of the Prologue. This takes part in 1815, Toulon. The Convicts overseen by brutal warders, work in the sun. The song is entitled “Look Down” in the 2012 film. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. Lyrics Chorus: (All humming) Look down! Look down! Don't look 'em in the eye. Look down! Look down! You’re here until you die. 1st convict & Chorus: The sun is strong. It's hot as hell below! Look down! Look down! There's twenty years to go. 2nd convict & Chorus: I've done no wrong. Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer. Look down! Look down! Sweet Jesus doesn't care. 3rd convict & Chorus: I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true. Look down! Look down! They've all forgotten you. Valjean: When I get free You won't see me 'Ere for dust. Chorus: Look down! Look down! Don’t look 'em in the eye. Valjean: How long, Dear Lord Before you let me die? Chorus: Look down! Look down! You'll always be a slave. Look down! Look down! You're standing in your grave. Javert: Now bring me prisoner 24601, your time is up and your parole's begun. You know what that means. Valjean: Yes, It means I'm free Javert: No, It means you get your yellow ticket-of-leave. You are a thief ! Valjean: I stole a loaf of bread Javert: You robbed a house Valjean: I broke a window pane. My sister's child was close to death. And we were starving. Javert: You will starve again unless you know the meaning of the law. Valjean: I know the meaning of those nineteen years. A slave of the law. Javert: Five years for what you did. The rest because you tried to run. Yes, 24601. Valjean: My name is Jean Valjean! Javert: And I'm Javert! Do not forget my name. Do not forget me, 24601 Chorus: Look down! Look down! You'll always be a slave. Look down! Look down! You're standing in your grave. 2012 film lyrics Some lyrics were changed in the 2012 film. "The sun is strong, it's hot as hell below!" is now "No God above, and Hell alone below!" Javert and Valjean's meeting is also changed: Javert Now, Prisoner 24601, your time is up and your parole's begun! You know what that means? Valjean Yes, it means I'm free! Javert No! Follow to the letter your intinerary. This badge of shame you'll wear until you die. It warns you're a dangerous man. Valjean I stole a loaf of bread! My sister's child was close to death, And we were starving! Javert You will starve again, Unless you learn the meaning of the law. Valjean I know the meaning of those 19 years, A slave of the law! Javert Five years for what you did! The rest because you tried to run. Yes, 24601. Valjean My name is Jean Valjean! Javert And I'm Javert! Do not forget my name! Do not forget me, 24601... Changes between versions In the original version the third convict had an extra line which was followed by a rebuke from his fellows. 3rd convict I killed a man, he tried to steal my wife Chorus Look down, look down, she wasn't worth your life. Trivia *In the Original French Concept Album, the song, along with the entire Prologue sequence, does not appear. *In the Parisian Revival version the song is titled "Le bagne : pitié, pitié" ''which means: "The prison: Mercy! Mercy!" *In the Spanish proudction this song is called "''Pròlogo: Piedad, piedad" which means: "Prologue: Piety, piety" *In the Polish version the track is known as "Uwertura: Schyl kark" which means: "Overture: Bend your head" *In the 2012 film version: "The sun is strong, it's hot as hell below!" is now "No God above, and Hell alone below!" is not sung. This line is also not in the movie as well:"You robbed a house!" "I broke a window pane." *This song is often known as Look Down, although this song is the true song. However, this song is often referred to as "Look Down", or "Paris:1832". *The novel mentioned that Jean Valjean had amesia, although in this song he mentioned his name, possibly to introduce the name of the character itself. Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by Javert Category:Songs Sung by Jean Valjean Category:Music